Metamorphosed : The failure of Restraint
by Freakydeirdre
Summary: The attraction between L and Light becomes intense. Who will break first under the pressure? A story that involves the love lives of L&light, Matt&Mello, Near&Misa. Filled with smut,tragedy and unexpected occurrences.


**Metamorphosed : The Failure of Restraint –Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deathnote characters or characteristics found in this story.**

**

* * *

**

L glanced away from his desktop computer as he became aware of a slight coldness that caressed his pale feet.

"Hmn, night already," he sighed as he sought confirmation from a digital clock overhead.

There was no way to tell if it was midday or midnight in the massive fortress he constructed for his headquarters; except for the heavy, creeping coldness that slowly engulfed the room during the course of the night. L returned his attention to PC and felt at ease with the darkness that surrounded him. The thick cover of shadows and silence that entwined provided a calm haven without distractions for him. The flicker of lights or any other commotion could disturb L's train of thought and might lessen the chances of him creating a flawless strategy.

Ryuuzaki rocked on his chair and stood swiftly and delicately to his feet while his arms were outstretched to provide balance. He trudged over to the light flicked it on and paced on the murky floor. His thumb tugged at his lower lip as he murmured Watari's name.

"Yes?" he responded through one the numerous hidden speakers located in the headquarters.

"Please call the Wammy orphanage and relay to Roger that I need to speak to my successors as soon as it is convenient," L said.

"Uh, may I ask why?" Watari enquired.

L sighed with exasperation, "To put it simply, I need more help apart from the investigation team and Light."

"I will get on it immediately and I will be arriving there shortly with your dinner," Watari responded.

"No dinner, thank you, that will be all," L mumbled absently.

The thought of Light occupied his mind almost completely. He vaguely rotated his wrist where a silver handcuff once lay. He was no longer chained to Light but did not find this freedom as pleasant as he would have before. Actually, he had grown to like being in such close proximity with Light. L did not like these feelings as Light was his prime suspect and maybe only.

L slumped deeper onto his chair; he truly detested that he had to rely on his successors. He was the greatest detective in the world. He never needed help with his cases before but those did not involve supernatural beings. L raised his head at the sound of footsteps entering the room. A feeling of tension fell upon him as he knew he would have to battle to maintain his dignity around this young man.

"What's wrong Ryuuzaki?" Light asked through his moist, pink lips that were fixed into a smug smile.

Light's eyes were confident and with a sharp gleam of amusement.

"Oh, nothing Light," L said nonchalantly.

L closed his eyes in frustration. _Light's look has changed, he thought. This radiant confidence and sense of superiority is certainly not from the same straight laced Light from before the capture of Higuchi. _

Light sat near to L with his hand pointing to three adolescent boys on the computer screen.

"Really?" the younger man questioned with one slender brow raised.

L was a bit stunned as he took in this youthful boy's facial features. His silky and stylish honey kissed brown hair slightly covered bit of his eyes accentuating its' rich chocolate brown colour as well. The intense stare of those beautiful eyes always made the hair on L's neck raise.

L gulped and automatically shifted away from Light as the boy's cream coloured hand brushed against his own. His hand tingled as Light retrieved the stack of paper's he was targeting. The nervous sensation he gained was unfamiliar territory to L. He had never been aware of anyone like this. L's eyes widened slightly at this realisation.

L opened his mouth to distract himself from any more thoughts on the incident. He concluded that it was the best time to inform him of his successors.

"Light…my succe-" L began but was cut off by Watari.

"L, I have Near and Mello on the line," said the main assistant of L.

Matt, Mello and Near gathered into Roger's office. It was spacious and as simply furnished an office could possibly be at the lavish Wammy House.

"Someone extremely important wants to speak with you so please try to control yourselves," Roger said condescendingly.

Mello gritted his teeth and murmured with a piercing flash in his eyes, "Sure thing you old geezer…"

"Hello…This is L," the voice on the loud speaker announced.

Mello flinched while Near's face had formed a slight and smug smile.

"Wow…Finally we get to speak with L..." Matt stated slowly as his eyes shone with excitement.

L glanced at Light for a second and murmured, " Yes, this is the first time we have ever spoken directly. My three true successors, the only ones who may have what is required to take over my position as L."

Mello shuffled nervously and had an anxious look on his face. It was evident that they were concerned as to what would cause L to summon them.

"What can we do for you L?" Near asked cutting all small talk.

"Boy you sure know how to suck the life out of a conversation," Mello chattered in an unsteady tone which he tried to mask by rolling his eyes.

L sighed and switched his attention to Light. The brown haired boy's face seemed to be plastered with a forced relief. The slightly knitted eyebrows indicated to l that Light may be worried.

"I am going to be needing your assistance in the solving of the Kira case." L stated with his eyes trained on Light.

Light's previous cockiness had seemed to fade as L questioned, "Any objections to this arrangement Light?"

"Absolutely none L. I think its a great for the case ," he replied with a wan smile as he tried to shield his inner irritation and admiration.

Light couldn't believe L screwed him over so well. He would be practically immobile with three more eager Ls' on the case.

_Damnit! L thought. It's a good thing I arranged for Teru Mikami to be the acting Kira. I don't like leaving him in charge for such long periods. But he won't disappoint me. So L, let's see how this will turn out._

L rose his voice and spoke directly into the transmitter, "We will have much to discuss when you arrive. Please prepare yourselves and I hope you prove to be capable."

He cut the connection and swiveled his chair to directly face Light, scrutinizing his every movement. Light calmly closed his eyes to block out the excitement he felt under the older man's observation. He couldn't help but be attracted to the intelligence and mystery that surrounded the detective.

" Shall I inform the rest of the team Ryuuzaki?" Watari asked while L blinked and glanced at one of the surveilance monitors.

"Ah yes please do," L replied.

* * *

" Since we are working together I hope you would try to cooperate-," Near had started but was interrupted by the brash Mello.

The blonde pulled on Matt's pale hand and led him him out of the room and grunted, "Yeah we'll see."

Near stared at the doorway through which they left while Roger shook his head and sighed. Near shuffled his feet and slowly trotted out of the office. He was never sure what he should gather from Mello's mood swings.

"This is some big news," Mello gloated as he and Matt made a beeline for their rooms. "The other kids will go crazy when they hear this."

Matt sighed, "I'm sixteen. It about time I got out of this house of pet Ls'. But its cool how I'm finally getting to meet L."

Mello opened the door which led to the inviting space that he and Matt shared. Matt lit a cigarette and stood by the window. Mello smiled slightly. He loved how Matt did not care what people thought about him and just did not care about most things in general. He would have been a true rebel if he wasn't so lazy. Mello knew though, from the sparkle in his eyes that he was glad to be in on the action but it just wasn't his personality to show it.

Mello resisted the urge to ruffle his hair and said, "Put the frigging cig down and get on the bed. I got really hard from all this excitement."

Matt blushed with his eyes wide open, stunned at Mello's familiar yet always shocking demands. Mello flashed him a devious smirk and signaled him to the bed.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the reinvented failure of restraint! The old story was too weak and my writing improved from since then. I thickened the plot and added more spice and it will be completed. Updated weekly. Please Review.


End file.
